Two Heads are Better Than One
by randomidiotperson
Summary: This is a Witch HunterxDGM One-shot!  Two Heads ARE better than one!  Enjoy! Rated M just to be safe!


*TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE~ (GET IT!)^-^

Rip: Hello! This is a DGMxWH crossover!

Maria: If you don't know what's WH (Witch Hunter) you can read it in MangaFox!

Rip: Read it its AWSOME!

* * *

Tasha and Allen, two white-haired 16 year old boys, glared at each other furiously. Tasha's guns were at the ready, his hands twitching at the trigger. Allen's glove was off on his left hand, his blackened arm getting ready to transform. Koneko stood at the sidelines, watching them curiously. She blinked large blue eyes, her tail swishing behind her.

"Ne, ne, Rabbit. Why are they getting ready to fight?" The cat girl asked the red-haired Bookman Jr. next to her.

"You don't know?" Lavi looked surprised, before grinning mischievously. "They're having a dominance battle. It's sort of like-." Koneko cut him off.

"I know what a dominance battle is! Male neko - youkai back home usually had it fighting over mates!" Koneko exclaimed, smiling like a student who got the answer right.

" . . . Yeah." Lavi sweat – dropped.

"But who are they fighting over?" Koneko asked.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Xing, a blue – haired Chinese man said, slinging an arm over Koneko. Before he continued, however, a bullet and a white web – like substance shot towards him. Xing disappeared before they hit, Koneko looked towards the two white – haired boys, she frowned, looking at Lavi again.

"Who are they fighting over?" Koneko asked again.

"Why, little koneko-chan. They're fighting over YOU." Lavi grinned. A familiar dark – haired samurai came into view, and Koneko smiled, running to him. "YUU – CHAN!" Koneko exclaimed.

Lavi waited for the samurai to try to kill her, but he never did. "Awww, Yuu–chan! How come you only want to kill me!" Lavi exclaimed, only to be answered by a sword in his face.

"Yuu–Kun!" Why would they fight over me? Is it not common for someone to have two mates?" Koneko asked innocently. Lavi's face turned purple as Kandas covered his nose and mouth to prevent him from answering. "Its not common here." Kanda said.

"But could they not share me?" Koneko asked innocently. The two boys, hearing the conversation the whole time, stopped their fight, looking at each other. They growled, both not believing they actually thought that.

"The two Moyashi are both idiots, that's why." Kanda explained. Lavi passed out and was now lying unconscious on the ground. "They're children who don't know how to share."

Kanda blinked, spotting a dust storm heading towards the castle and the white – haired boys and cat missing. He looked at Lavi, shrugging, and walked back to the castle. Just as Kanda reached inside, it started to rain, lightning and thunder flashing ominously in the sky.

~ IN KONEKO'S ROOM ~

"We'll show Kanda we're not children!" Allen growled, stripping his clothes off. Tasha did the same. Koneko sat on the bed fully clothed. Grinning evilly Tasha finished stripping first, attacking Koneko and pulling her clothes off. She allowed him to touch her everywhere, feeling more weight add to the bed. She felt a hot mouth on her neck, the other on her lips. The last of her clothing was literally torn off of her, and she moaned loudly.

* * *

Time Skip ~

(If anyone wants to write the lemon for use please do!)

(We can't write a lemon for anything)

* * *

The three panted, two pairs of arms wrapped around a girl. The girl wriggled around, trying to loosen the boys' grip on her. "Tasha~, Allen~! I need a bath." Koneko whined, wriggling around more. She felt hardness on both of her sides, and the two boys pressed closer to her.

"More . . ." The mumbled, wet, hot kisses trailed down her neck. Koneko moaned.

She wasn't going to be walking straight for a long time . . .

* * *

Rip: You had fun writing this didn't you.

Maria: What? . . . EW! BAKA! (Hits rip-chan)

Rip: Ow . . .

Maria: IF ANYONE WANTS TO TYPE THE LEMON PART IN THIS PLEASE DO!

Rip: Send it to us so we can put it in since neither of us are any good at lemons . . .

Maria: See you next time!

Rip:REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET AN ALLEN OR TASHA PLUSHIE YOU CHOOSE!


End file.
